vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Presence
Brujah, Toreador and Ventrue in single- and multi-player get this skill. Christof, Wilhem, Lily, and Pink start with it, so there is no need and little use for a Tome, and none can be found in the single player game. Awe :Master the use of Awe + Feed, and there is rarely any real need for any other spell. Feed will kill any vampire and replenish the user's bloodpool at the same time; it is even better than Awe + Feed, but horribly expensive. Awe makes even a single dot in Feed almost automatic. Any party member can feed on the Awed target. :Awe starts at a 2/3 chance of affecting the target. It is reliant on points in Charisma to be more effective. Additional points in the skill only increase the duration of the succesfully cast skill :When attempting to Feed on a target that had Awe cast on it just before it finished casting Obfuscate, run backwards so that it will have to run towards you, and if its Obfuscate is low enough, it will become visible long enough to right-click Feed on. The Feed will occur as long as the command to do so is given before it disappears again. Or feed on it with a character with Heightened Senses active. :For players who do not tire of power overwhelming, draining a vampire's blood with Theft of Vitae before Awe and Feed speeds the process up immensely The Teutonic Knights cannot be fed upon, and the Tower of London and New York Sewers have a high concentration of animals, which cannot be drained to death with Theft of Vitae either. Dread Gaze :Dread Gaze completely shuts down anything it lands on with Fear, but if it runs into the middle of more enemies, it can make matters worse than before. Fear is best used to reduce damage from multiple enemies. Dread Weapons have a chance of causing the Fear effect, and are one of the few types of weapons that can pass on to the Modern Age. Malkavians' The Haunting Discipline also causes Fear. There are no Malkavians in Single Player; instead, the Ventrue in Orsi International use Dread Gaze. Entrancement :Entranced enemies give no XP when killed, which is a very serious drawback. If players like using Entrance, then consider the Awaken exploit, or use Shambling Hordes a lot, to make up for it. The one thing that makes Entrancement much easier to use is that Entrancement casting failure is reduced by additional points in Appearance, which Attribute can be obtained using jewelery alone Majesty :Majesty is a very fine spell, and much better at Awe's more legit role of damage reduction via immobilizing second and successive opponents. It leaves them standing where they are, so they don't get to walk over to you for free, ready to strike when the effect wears off. You can even get out of line of sight and heal up, to start over fresh. Awe does better in that it calls the target to the caster to be Fed upon, and is considerably cheaper. Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Game Mechanics Category:Disciplines